永遠の愛 Eien no ai (Love Eternally)
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: Originally the Lin x Mai Oneshot collection. What would have happened if Mai fell for Lin from the beginning, and he fell for her? Lin x Mai
1. Chapter 1

This will be a one shot collection. It will be set during cases from the anime, and they will all be Lin x Mai to an extent. Some may just be friendship, some will be romance. No connection to other shots. Some may be drabbles. If you want to see this in an actual story arc, I will provide but only after I finish one of my other stories.

* * *

Collection of Lin x Mai oneshots

* * *

One shot 1: The Old School House

* * *

Lin hated her.

That was all there was to it. He didn't like how her curiosity had led her to put him in such a situation. The stupid Japanese and their ability to destroy things, especially if it related to the Chinese. He had been checking equipment in the van when this little teenager with short brown hair had wandered into their investigation. He barely made it in time to push her out of the way of the falling book case that could have landed Noll into a lawsuit with whomever the girl's parents were.

He remembered Noll helping him, after getting there, and quietly asking if he was hurt really badly. He remembered the girl reaching for him to help him stand. And he definitely remembered hitting her hand away from, as if he would let the cause of his accident touch him. He snapped at her, like a hungry shark lurking in the murky waters.

So he was stuck off of the case, and with crutches which he was sure were created just to cause him more torture. To make matters even more irritating, Noll had forced the girl to take Lin's place. Using an excuse that the camera was damaged and she needed to work it off. Even Lin thought that idea was silly and didn't need to be seen into fruition.

When Lin heard that Noll had left the property and left the girl there with a group of people they did not know, he couldn't help but think his charge was being irresponsible. If she got hurt when he wasn't there, Noll could get in trouble.

Then a bookcase did fall on her.

Lin watched as Noll found out that the girl had been trapped under a bookcase, and couldn't stop the amusement he felt at the fact his young charge seemed worried-well as worried as Oliver Davis could possibly be. And even though Lin would be loath to admit it, he did worry too. At least the girl wasn't hurt.

By the time the case ended, Lin knew the girl's name. Mai Taniyama would now become a permanent member of SPR, and he was completely sure that he didn't like anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now the oneshots will start becoming more detailed. Along with an inner look into both Mai's and Lin's heads. The attraction will start ;) Oh, fyi for the purpose of my story Lin is no older than 21. I know he is supposed to be around 27, but if Mai is around 16, I wanted him closer in age. Starting to go AU. The next one, which I think is Spirit in the Park will be AU. John will be missing but Lin will not be sick.

* * *

One shot 2: The Doll House

* * *

Lin watched as Mai stopped before the two story house, staring in wonder. "This house is so kuwaii!"

Lin shook his head in annoyance, as he began organizing the equipment to get ready to begin bringing it into the house. Behind him, he heard as both Noll and Mai walked up to the house to greet the client. Apparently, the family is having poltergeist activity. At the thought, Lin pulled the hypnotism equipment forward first. He knew Oliver would want to use that first.

It was only a few hours later that Lin found himself in the base room that would be used. He sat in front of the monitors, checking the equipment status in each room as Noll had asked. Soon, Mai began to speak about how the assailant could be a poltergeist.

"I wonder if it could be a poltergeist."

Lin froze and turned towards Mai, a little surprised that she would actually say something that made sense.

"Going by what Noriko-san said-"

Suddenly, Mai was interrupted by the monk, Takigawa. He claimed that Mai was actually starting to sound like a real investigator. Lin had to hold in his snort as he thought, _She still has a long way to go._ Mai had been working with them for a few months now. Those months had been quiet case-wise, but Lin often had the displeasure of hearing Noll and Mai argue over trivial things. Like his nonexistent manners. Lately, Lin had found himself feeling a bit amused by the girl, but he still refused to like her. She was Japanese, after all.

Suddenly Lin was taken from his thoughts by that miko…what was her name? Ayako? Yes, her. She had all but shoved him from the monitors to look at the equipment, claiming that they were over doing things again. Lin rolled his eyes and tried top wait for her to move patiently. _Why is it that ever since Noll brought in these other people I feel as if things will be filled with useless drama?_

When Noll left the property after the incident with the doll, Lin couldn't help but feel a little grumpy. He had been hired to protect Oliver at all costs, but he keeps putting distance between them. It wasn't like he was mother henning the boy. He sighed as he looked at the monitor that showed the miko and Mai in the livingroom. His eyebrows shot up as the floor caved in, in the corner of the room. He leaned closer to the monitor, frowning. He had a feeling in his gut something was going to happen.

_"Master! A spirit is moving towards the priestess and the girl!"_ one of his shiki informed him.

Lin shot up from his chair and ran to the room the two girls were. He entered just as Taniyama-san was grabbed by her ankle and pulled in the direction of the hole in the floor.

"Taniyama-san!" Lin yelled as he ran to her and dived for her hand.

"Lin-san!" Mai yelled, her fingers missing his by centimeters.

"Taniyama-san!"

Lin felt dread as he saw her dragged into the hole. His chest constricted, and he rushed to the edge. He dismissed the feeling as worry for a coworker and nothing more. As he reached the edge, Lin glanced down and saw the girl laying there on her back. _She is too still. Niu! Go down to her and check her vitals!_

Lin watched as one of his shiki dived into the hole, and hovered around her. The shiki confirmed that she was only knocked unconscious. She had a few bruises and scratches, but that was it. When he was sure she was not harmed to severely, Lin stepped away telling Ayako to watch her while he went to get rope so that he could get her out of the well. He returned shortly after to find her awake. He tied off the rope, telling Ayako to keep a firm hold of it in case it untied, and lowered himself into the hole. He landed next to Mai, and even though his shiki had already told him she was only banged up, he personally checked her over. His hand reached for her head, to touch it, and he immediately stopped himself and shook his head. _I was only going to check for a concussion_, he said to himself. Instead, he reached a hand to her and helped her sit up.

"Any dizziness, Taniyama-san?" he asked seriously.

He watched as the young girl furrowed her brows. "No, Lin-san. I'm just sore a bit on my leg and stuff," she smield at him, "I'm okay!"

Lin raised an eyebrow but stood, helping Mai to her feet. When he was certain she was steady, he grabbed the rope and offered it to her.

"Can you climb on your own?" Lin asked.

Mai's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "Oh, um, yeah. I will be fine," she looked up and her voice got small, "It isn't too high."

Lin sighed and turned his back on her. He didn't see it, but Mai frowned in confusion. "Get on my back. I can climb with your added weight."

Mai blushed an even deeper red but listened to what he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure not to choke him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lin had to force himself not to think of the girl's proximity. It wasn't long before they were in the base, and Ayako was treating any injuries Mai had. Mai had just said she had a dream of the house, and a young girl named Tomiko getting kidnapped.

"Kidnapped?" Ayako asked.

"The girl was probably kidnapped by that man and never came back," Mai said sadly, "So then her mother threw herself down the well."

Ayako snorted. "You aren't even a spiritualist or psychic. What meaning could your dream have?!"

Ayako placed a bandage on Mai's knee, and slapped it in place causing Mai to cry out in pain.

Lin frowned before adding his own comment. "Surprisingly, she may have hit it on the mark."

"Really? Do you think so?" Mai asked excitedly.

"I don't know whether it is true or false, though."

Lin watched as Mai's hopeful expression fell. He didn't know why, but he felt almost bad by it even though what he said was fact. He turned away to try and stop his thoughts. Mai was a kind hearted girl, she would grow on anyone. Is she growing on him?

It wasn't long before Oliver had returned. After that, they had finally performed a cleansing on the mother's soul, which in turn freed the children. The little girl, Ayumi, was safe finally. Lin looked over at Mai as they were gathering equipment, and decided that he liked the look of accomplishment and happiness of a job well done on her face.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside, ready to leave. Mai was having a hitogata explained to her, and Lin remembered about her dream she had.

"Had Tomiko been kidnapped?" Lin asked, "Is that the reason the woman threw herself down the well?"

Although he wasn't looking at her, Lin felt Mai's eyes on his form as he spoke.

"I don't know about that, but there are no more spirits in this house," Oliver said.

Lin watched Mai for a few more minutes and wondered if there was a possibility that she was psychic. He then decided he would need to keep an eye on her, to be sure. If she was, she may actually be of use for the team. Lin knew that if Mai stayed on the team, things would never be boring.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay. I think this is more than oneshots. So, here is Ghost story in the park. It will be completely rewritten, I am not going to watch the anime and write the dialogue word for word :) So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost Story in the Park

* * *

Lin glared at the back of Noll's head as he followed the team to the park. They had to investigate a ghost, mostly because Masako asked him to, pulling _that_ card. Even though it hadn't been said yet, Lin knew they would be split into couples. Masako would do whatever she could to make certain that she was with Noll which means that Lin would be stuck with either Matsuzaki-san or Taniyama-san. Lin didn't know who he would prefer to spend the afternoon with. Matsuzaki-san was over bearing at times and wasn't afraid to show a man what she wants, but Mai was loud and obnoxious. Lin sighed as they reached the middle of the park, silently wishing John had been able to go so he wouldn't have to be here.

"Alright. The ghost only attacks couples who seem to be on dates. So we will need to pair up," Noll started.

"I can be with you, Naru," Masako said, already clinging to the boy's arm.

Lin's lips twitched as he saw annoyance in his charge's eyes. He also noticed Mai's dark look.

"Fine. Then Matsuzaki-san will be with Takigawa-san and Lin I want you with Mai."

Lin nodded, but inside he was sighing in frustration. Mai gloomily stepped next to him, but didn't touch him. He was glad for the moment.

"Spend the afternoon as you would if you were on a date. If you are believable enough, the ghost may attack you. Well, get to it," with those words, Noll turned away with Masako.

Lin looked and saw Ayako and Bou-san walking off. Pretty soon it was only Mai and Lin.

"I suppose we should walk around for a bit, Taniyama-san," Lin said cordially.

Mai nodded. "Okay. Is that all we will do? I mean, if this is supposed to be a 'date', we should probably do more than walk."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "If you wish."

Mai smiled and began to walk, Lin beside her. Lin sighed, knowing that if this was really a date, he would be expected to hold her hand. He reached over and intertwined their fingers, a small spark shooting up his arm from the contact. They walked, practically ambling through the trees, never straying form the path. Up ahead was the part of the park where a group would gather and dance to 50s style pop music. Lin's lips twitched as he recognized the openings of 'Blue Suede Shoes' byy Elvis Presley. He looked down at Mai and saw a small smile still on her face, and a bit of a longing look in her eyes. HE sighed again and decided that if they were going to pretend to be on a date for this case, they might as well act like it. He tugged her arm and lead her to where the music was playing. As the chorus broke out, Lin took her by surprise when he pulled her into the circle and began to dance with her.

As they spun, Mai let out a laugh and Lin decided that maybe spending the day with Mai wouldn't be so bad. They spent a few more minutes there, dancing with each other before moving on. Lin lead Mai to an ice cream vendor and bought a small bowl for her. _Bought a treat, check._ Lin mentally said to himself. He looked around and noticed that the others were nearby. Ayako was hitting Bou-san, probably for something he had said, and Noll was looking miserable with Masako. He was pulled form his observations by Mai's hand on his arm.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at the young brunette.

"Lin-san, where are you from? I get the feeling you aren't Japanese," Mai said, a light blush on her face.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "I am from Hong Kong. I am Chinese. What about this feeling?" Lin asked, curious.

Mai shrugged as they left the vendor. They walked to a bench and sat down. "Just a feeling. I guess you could call it my intuition."

Lin nodded. "Is it ever wrong?"

"I don't know. I've never actually thought about it. I mean, I got a strange feeling the day my mom died as if I didn't want to leave home for school. I felt like I knew it would be the last time I saw her. I also get the feeling Naru is hiding something big."

"It sounds like it may be insight. I'd suggest learning to recognize what is your intuition and what isn't. There is a chance you may have a psychic ability."

Mai's eyes widened and she nodded. "Do you have any abilities, Lin-san?"

Lin shook his head. "Only what you have seen. Anything else is acquired."

Mai nodded. "Hey Lin-san?"

"Yes, Taniyama-san?"

"I'm sorry for getting you hit by that bookcase," Mai admitted, looking down.

Lin sighed, deciding to be honest. "I know. My animosity towards you isn't solely for that. I hate the Japanese. And I hate being surrounded by them."

Mai looked up sharply, jumping up from the bench, fire in her eyes. "You...you can't just hate me because I am Japanese and an orphan! I am a person too you know! You should hate someone for who they are not what they are!"

Lin's eyes widened as he was brought into a short memory.

_"What the hell is your problem! Just because I am of Japanese decent doesn't mean you should automatically hate me! I'm a person and an orphan. You should at least get to know me first before making judgements! If you are going to hate me, hate me for who I am not_ what_ I am!_"_ Gene yelled, giving Lin his best 'Noll glare'._

Suddenly, Lin laughed. Nice and loud. Mai's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"This isn't funny Lin-san! I was being honest and serious! Is it like that then?" Mai snapped, offended.

"I'm sorry," Lin managed through a chuckle, "Someone said the exact same thing to me not too long ago. You just reminded me of him."

"Oh. Who, Naru?"

Lin shook his head. "No. Someone else."

Mai didn't push the issue, sensing that it was something he either wouldn't or couldn't talk about. She took her place beside Lin-san again.

"Lin-san, can you call me by my first name? Please?" Mai asked carefully.

Lin looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Very well, Mai-Chan."

Mai smiled brightly. "Thanks Lin-san!"

Without warning, Mai threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Lin froze before gently wrapping his own arms around her in a friendly gesture. As she began to pull away, Lin noticed exactly how close she was. Her eyes became serious, and they couldn't look away from each other. Soon Lin began to lean in towards her, when suddenly they were wet. _Very wet_.

Both Mai and Lin jumped up from the bench in shock, and Lin could hear his shiki cackling nearby. Lin avoided a small blush as he realized that he had almost kissed Mai. He didn't know why, but he knew if that spirit hadn't of doused them in water, it may have actually happened.

"Hey! You guys okay!" came the voice of the Monk as he and Ayako ran over. Behind them, Lin noticed Noll and Masako practically running as well. When the group was together, Lin answered.

"Other than being wet, we are fine."

"Wow Lin-san, who knew you two would get doused! I figured you would be the last to be so," Ayako said snobbishly.

Mai glared. "What makes you think that?!"

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now Mai-chan, now isn't the time."

Lin noticed Noll raise an eyebrow at the fact Lin had used Mai's first name. "Miss Hara, is the spirit still here?"

Masako closed her eyes then nodded. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground. Everyone watched in shock as Masako stood with the help of Naru before latching onto Naru exclaiming, "Wow! You are so hot!"

Mai's eyes widened. "Masako-chan is being bold."

Lin leaned towards Mai. "She's possessed, actually."

"Possessed!" Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with the spirit and helping her move on. It was completed when her ex-boyfriend was doused in the water. It was almost sunset by the time that they reached the office. Mai sighed as she entered the office. The group sat around the coffee table teasing Masako about how she acted possessed. Lin stepped into his office. Suddenly, Naru entered.

"What are you all still doing here? This is an office, not a coffee shop," He snapped.

Suddenly Masako stood and faced Naru. "Naru, let me take you to dinner to thank you for your help today."

Mai growled thinking, _There is no way he will fall for that!_

"Fine," Naru said, inclining his head.

Mai's eyes widened and she felt pain in her chest. _Couldn't he just turn her down like he always does._

"Don't look so surprised. We have been going to movies and concerts for a while now," Masako bragged, hanging on Naru's arm.

Mai watched as they left the office. Together.

"Oh Jou-chan, don't be sad. I'm sure she just has something on him," Monk said, placing a hand on her head.

"Yeah. I doubt he would go out just like that without an ulterior motive forcing him to!" Ayako said.

Mai sighed and nodded, still looking dejected.

"Hey, how about we go out to dinner?" Monk asked, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder.

Mai looked up. "I don't know. I kind of want to be alone I think."

"I'll go with you," Ayako said, "I have nothing better to do."

"Are you sure Mai? We wouldn't mind you coming," Monk said, looking at her carefully.

Mai put on a bright smile. "I'm sure! You guys go on ahead! I have some homework anyways."

"Well, if you are sure," Monk said.

It wasn't long before Mai was left alone in the office. She sighed and stood up, intent on at least cleaning the kitchen until either it got too late or until Naru returned. It isn't like there was someone waiting for her at home.

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai turned in shock to see Lin standing in the doorway of his office. "Lin-san! I forgot you were still here! And it's Mai!"

Lin's lips twitched. "Very well Mai-_chan_. Why didn't you go with the others?"

Mai blushed, and looked away. "I just didn't feel like being a third wheel. I know they mean well, but I didn't want to be uncomfortable."

Lin nodded and sighed. "Mai-chan, would you like to go get a coffee together?"

Mai looked up in shock and then composed herself before smiling. "Sure!"

Mai had no idea that that evening would start to change her heart.

* * *

A/N: Expect an update from my other Lin/Mai story this weekend as well! No later than Monday night!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is After School Hexer! I know, Ghost Story was supposed to be after this one, but I wanted that one first for plot reasons. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: After school Hexer

* * *

Lin was in a panic. He couldn't find Oliver or Mai anywhere. He had sent his shiki to search for them, telling himself that he was worried for their safety, not worried that Oliver may just sweep Mai off her feet with cheap tricks (keep telling yourself that, Lin). As he finished searching the school, one of his shiki returned saying that they had somehow found themselves in the bottom of a well.

_A well. _Connected to_ a sewer_.

Lin groaned as he raced across the field, rope in hand, following his shiki. When he finally was close enough he called out, "Naru! Mai-chan!"

"We're down here! The ladder broke," came Naru's voice.

Lin narrowed his eyes. He thought that Oliver's voice sounded strange, almost strained. As he made it to the edge, he took the bundle of rope from his shoulder and dropped it down below. It was only a few minutes before both Naru and Mai were on solid ground. Lin was almost overcome with the want to pull Mai into his arms but he resisted, choosing instead to look over Oliver because he wanted a distraction. That was when he noticed how pale the boy really was.

"Lin, call an ambulance," Naru said before collapsing to his knees, breathing heavy.

_You idiot! You know you aren't supposed to use your PK!_

An hour later had them all sitting in the hospital in Oliver's room. It caused a lot of problems and lost Lin some yen to avoid having Oliver's name put on the door. Lin knew that seeing the name plate read _Davis, O._ would not pass unnoticed by the group. They were all exceptionally bright, _sometimes_ anyways.

Oliver being himself of course, refused to stop working while he was in the hospital and managed to solve the case from the bed. Lin did have a suspicion that the teacher wasn't all she showed herself to be, and his hunch was correct. They had destroyed all the hirogata and solved the case completely by the time Oliver checked himself out. Which annoyed Lin quite a bit. Lin promised himself that if this ever happens again, he will call the professors.

When they were back at the office, Lin overheard Mai yelling at Oliver about bending a spoon.

"Naru! You did what?!" Lin asked sharply.

"It was nothing Lin...thanks Mai," Naru said coldly.

"Hey! If you can bend a spoon why don't you show us?" Monk asked.

"Yeah! I'd like to see that," Ayako agreed.

Lin shook his head and whispered an empty threat to Naru. "That's on you. If you do it I won't be taking you anywhere."

Lin watched as Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed a metal spoon. Then he gripped it on it's neck and bent it from the top. This set off the group into a whole new argument about how Naru was faking it. Lin shook his head and went into his office to avoid the noise. He went on his computer and began typing a report for the British SPR. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Lin didn't need to look up to know Mai had entered his office.

"Hey," Mai said quietly, taking a seat on his couch.

Lin continued to type but nodded his head.

"Lin-san, are we friends?" Mai asked suddenly.

Lin stopped his typing to look at the girl. "Friends?"

"Yeah, I mean, after that park case we went out and well since then, you haven't really interacted with me much," Mai said, looking down.

Lin frowned and rolled his chair closer to the girl. He placed a hand under her chin and raised her head. "Mai, we are friends. I respect you and I am sure you respect me. I apologize for being distant, I just had a bit on my mind that's all."

Mai nodded and gave him a smile that almost made his heart stop. _I had you on my mind_, he thought then shook his head. He returned to his computer and began typing again while Mai sat in his office, giving him quiet company.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Bou-san asked.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Nothing. She's probably asking if he'd like anything."

"Maybe they are seeing each other," Masako offered quietly, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve.

Bou-san and Ayako looked at each other. "No way. Don't believe it."

Naru rolled his eyes as they talked about what his two assistants were doing in that office. Naru couldn't help but be curious as well. He'd know eventually and he didn't want to listen to them bicker about it.

"The office is not a cafe! Congregate somewhere else!" He snapped.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

This chapter is changing. I mean that the story is changing. Mai won't be the one possessed. Another child will be. If she became possessed and called Lin Daddy, it would make it awkward. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Silent Christmas

* * *

Mai was so excited. This would be the first Christmas she could spend with people that are quickly becoming her family. She had actually brought her tree and decorations from home. They would serve no purpose at her house, since she would be the only one to enjoy them. She placed the box with the branches down and looked at it, wondering where to start. She vaguely heard a door open from one of the offices.

"You know, Naru might ask you to pull it all down," came Lin's voice.

Mai turned to him and smiled a small smile. "I wanted to decorate here. I live alone, so I felt no use putting it up at home. He can deal with it!"

Mai chuckled and she noticed that Lin had shook his head. He sighed and stepped up to her, and began to pull out the parts of the tree from the box. HE looked over each piece, carefully organizing it into the color groups. When he had finished he stood and faced Mai.

"Where would you like it? I will help you," Lin said.

Mai smiled brightly and pointed to the bare corner in the office, opposite of the door. Lin took the base and set it up on the ground, and then went to the pieces he had set out. Fifteen minutes later Mai and he were straightening out the limbs, to make the tree look full.

"I wasn't aware you lived alone, Mai-chan," Lin said.

Mai looked up at Lin and shrugged. "I used to live with a teacher, but when she got transferred to another city I stayed here. My school is paid for so I don't have to worry about that. I am really thankful to Naru for giving me a job. It's nice to eat real meals for once," Mai laughed.

Lin gave her a serious look and placed a hand on her shoulder, worry in his eyes. "Mai-chan, promise me that if you ever are need of any kind of assistance you ask me, alright?"

Mai smiled and nodded. She hugged him, and Lin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He liked it when she was near, but he wouldn't quite admit that yet. Suddenly the door to Naru's office opened and he stepped out. Mai and Lin stepped apart but the boss had caught them. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Why is there a tree up?" he asked.

Mai smiled. "I wanted to bring in some holiday cheer!"

Naru frowned. "Take it down. NOW."

With those words he turned and headed back for his office, as he reached the door, he said, "Oh and Mai? Tea."

Mair glared. "No! Not unless I can keep the tree and decorations up!"

Naru glared but mumbled, "Fine."

He entered his office and shut the door. Then the main office door opened. Mai turned to greet the client but got a surprise when it was John.

"John-san! What are you doing here?" Mai asked happily.

John chuckled. "I have a case. Is Shibuya-san in?"

Mai nodded and pointed to the door of Naru's office. "He's in there. I'll go make tea."

John stepped into Naru's office after knocking. Mai had gone into the kitchen, and Lin had joined her. He didn't know what possessed him to say what he said next.

"Mai-chan, would you like to spend Christmas with me? We could have a nice dinner, and maybe watch some Christmas shows or movies," Lin suggested.

Mai looked at Lin and smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

Mai looked up at the big church. It seemed to press high into the sky as if reaching for God. She looked up when she felt a hand on her arm and saw Lin. She smiled at him and followed him inside. Once they were inside, they sat and listened to Father Tojo state his case. As Mai was passing a room, to get ready for an exorcism of the spirit, Kenji, she saw a small girl with big brown eyes and black hair. she looked no older than three and she smiled brightly at Mai. Mai smiled back. As she continued walking, Mai didn't notice the little girl follow her.

They were all standing ready int he room with Kenji, and John had started the exorcism. Unfortunately the cute girl Mai had noticed earlier had become possessed. She took one look at Lin and latched onto him, calling him 'Daddy'. Mai stifled her giggles at the look on his face. She couldn't help but think that the little girl could pass as their daughter.

When Naru was leaving to gather information, he told Lin to keep an eye on the child. Mai could tell he was feeling overwhelmed so she stepped up and kneeled before the little girl.

"Hello there!" Mai said happily.

The child smiled at her and waved slightly, still hiding behind Lin's leg.

Mai stood up and looked at Lin. "Don't freak out and snap. You will hurt it's feelings and then we will lose it. Just play Dad for a night, okay? I'll help and I won't leave you alone with her...him."

Lin looked Mai in the eyes, his displeasure evident. "Very well."

Mai took Lin's hand and pulled him into the activity room. Then she stopped, saw all the children laughing and being loud. she turned and pulled them from the room.

"Why don't we find somewhere quiet, okay?" Mai suggested.

They stepped outside and Mai sat on the steps, and she felt Lin take a seat close to her. The little possessed girl hopped down the steps laughing before coming back and crashing into Lin. He let out a huff but patted the back of the child. Suddenly, Lin looked over at Mai smirked. He leaned down and whispered in the child's ear.

Suddenly, Mai was tackled by the child, who was laughing. Mai giggled and wrapped her arms around the young child, holding her close to her body. As Lin watched, he was shocked at how much he wished that really was his child. But not just his, Mai's as well. Lin shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. They were dangerous.

"So Kenji. Where were you hiding? I'd like to find you," Mai said carefully.

Lin looked at the girl sharply.

Teh child tilted her head and smiled. Then pointed up.

* * *

The case was finished. The child's body had been found hiding behind a statue near the top of the church. Before moving on with it's real father, Kenji had hugged not just Lin but Mai as well. Then both child and father disappeared in a golden light. As everyone was heading back, Naru sighed.

"I guess if you really want an office party, there can be one. Just not too late."

Mai and the others, minus Lin of course, let out cries of happiness. As Monk and Ayako rushed forward with John and Masako, Mai fell into step beside Lin.

"I could come over tomorrow if you would like, Mai-chan," Lin offered.

Mai smiled. "That would be fine. Just a warning though, my apartment is small. And I don't have too much furniture so we may have to sit on the ground. I do have a TV though!"

Lin chuckled. "Sounds okay to me. If you don't have one, I can bring a DVD player as well."

Mai looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

A/N: There's the next one. Sorry it took so long! Hope this wasn't too boring lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy!

This chapter is changing. I mean that the story is changing. Mai won't be the one possessed. Another child will be. If she became possessed and called Lin Daddy, it would make it awkward. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Forbidden Past Time

* * *

Mai was busy making some tea for Naru when the door opened. She quickly set the pot to boil and left the kitchen. A young man was in the office now. He was tall with black hair and he was wearing glasses. He gave Mai a polite smile and bowed.

"Hello! I am Osamu Yasuhara. I have come to ask if your company will take my school's case?"

Mai smiled back. "Nice to meet you Yasuhara-san! Let me get my boss and he can listen to your case."

Mai stepped past him, offering him a seat on the couch, before knocking on Naru's door.

"Enter."

Mai opened the door and stepped inside. "Naru, we have a client."

Naru glanced up at her and nodded. As she left he watched her curiously, like he had been doing for the past few months. Her and Lin seem to be getting close. He isn't really interested in that other than the fact he doesn't want it to cause problems at work.

Naru then met with Yasu and turned him down. That is until the principal came in a requested their help as well. Mai was excited to be on a case again. She rode happily between Naru and Lin on the way to the school. She tried not to think about how close she was to Lin. When they finally reached the school, Mai climbed out after Naru and smiled. She couldn't wait to help these students! By the end of the day, Mai had changed her mind. she didn't like the teachers at all and there was no helping the students with _that_.

It wasn't long before Yasu was acting like a regular member of the team. He was proving to be a big help. As Mai was going to get temperature readings, Yasu went with her. He smiled slyly before speaking.

"So is tall, dark, and handsome your boyfriend or something?"

Mai froze and gave him a confused look. "Who?"

Yasu rolled his eyes. "That guy. The quiet one that is always with the big boss."

Mai blushed. "Oh, well, no. We are friends only."

"Oh come on! Seriously? I see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking."

Mai shook her head. "I think I may be too young for him."

Yasu snorted. "Age is but a number my dear! Shall we make him jealous?"

Mai sighed. "No. Leave it alone."

The rest of the case moved like clockwork. That is until Naru made Mai think he was willing to risk the safety of all the students to save one life. Mai was so upset. She yelled at Naru and called him a murderer. When everything came out into the open on what he was _really _intending to do, Mai felt horrible and tried to apologize. hen Naru beat her to it and it started a new argument.

After they had returned to the office, Mai was feeling a little bad still. She stepped into the kitchen to make some tea. She didn't know it, but Lin followed her.

"Mai-chan?" he asked.

Mai turned to him and smiled. "Hello Lin-san! Would you like some tea?"

Lin smiled slightly. "Sure. I was only wondering if we could talk about something."

Mai started the tea to seep and turned to Lin. "Oh, um sure. What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?" he asked seriously.

Mai immediately blushed. "Well-uh-I like you. You are a nice guy and really smart, but you don't make it too obvious. You care about all of us, and you are always being watchful of Naru and I think he needs that for some reason. I just...I don't know. I like you."

Lin gave her a serious look. "When will you turn eighteen Mai-chan?"

Mai's eyes widened slightly and her heart began to pound. "Oh, well, next June. So...in like five months? Why?"

Lin smiled. "I like you as well. But I won't act on those feelings until you are of age. Will you mind the wait?"

"Oh! Oh-uh, no I won't mind," Mai mumbled, blushing.

Lin stepped up to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good."

* * *

A/N: Happy New year! I have one more update to do then these updates will be scarce. I'm not abandoning though. Just starting difficult college classes.


End file.
